A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a femoral neck protection device.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the surgical operation for installing an artificial hip joint currently adopted by hospitals usually saws femoral neck first, and then inserts a metal femoral stem into a intramedullary cavity and fills the intramedullary cavity with bone cement for the fixation. However, such structure usually creates a change of stress distribution to the femur and results in an unstable fixation. Further, the newly grown blood vessel and callous formation cannot efficiently cover the metal of the metal femur rod. As a result, the metal femur rod fails to integrally connect with the femur for protecting the femur, and thus may loosen the fractured femur and the covered metal due to the limited sustaining strength. Such arrangement usually makes a patient suffer painfully and go through an unnecessary surgical operation again for repairs, adjustments, or corrections. The aforementioned shortcomings have bothered medical professionals and patients for a long time.
To improve the above mentioned shortcomings, the R.O.C. Utility Model Patent with Publication No. 2318995 published on May 19, 1999 disclosed an stemless hip prosthesis, which comprises a modular head; a device for protecting femoral neck and a central femoral screw; wherein said modular neck is in a major hemispherical shape, and a concave frustum hole is disposed at an end of the cross section of the external surface of the sphere, and said device for protecting femoral neck is a hollow, and cylindrical femoral neck which has an anatomical collar. There is a hole at the top of the anatomical collar for receiving the insertion of the corresponding central femoral screw. And the said central femoral screw is a threaded rod being inserted into the hole at the top of the device for protecting femoral neck. The nail cap and the device for protecting femoral neck are at the same level and tightly bounded. In the procedure of clinical tests, many unreasonable points are found, such as that the device for protecting femoral neck is a hollow bell-shape and its shape is irregular, therefore it is unable to produce an accessory tool for performing a specific surgical operation for the irregular femoral neck. As a result, a patient may need another surgical operation due to the failure of the previous one.